


Two Seconds

by oljakusun



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Tragic Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oljakusun/pseuds/oljakusun
Summary: Джокер и Шепард посещают место крушения первой «Нормандии» на Алкере.
Relationships: Jeff "Joker" Moreau/Female Shepard
Kudos: 7





	Two Seconds

Посетить место крушения «Нормандии» Шепард предлагает Джокеру сама. И он, несмотря на неприкрытое недовольство Миранды Лоусон, жаркие протесты доктора Чаквас и надоедливые предупреждения СУЗИ, торопливо надевает гермокостюм и спускается в док челноков следом за капитаном.

В отличие от остальных Эмбер не отговаривает Джокера и не даёт глупых советов: она единственная на этом корабле понимает, почему он так рвётся высадиться на Алкеру. Шепард с молчаливым одобрением легко хлопает его по плечу, помогает забраться на борт и уступает кресло пилота — не такое удобное, как обитый кожей ложемент новой «Нормандии», но тоже ничего.

На протяжении всего полёта Шепард молчит, и Джокеру становится неуютно рядом со своим капитаном. А потом он понимает: это не что иное, как чувство вины, которое преследует его со дня смерти Эмбер.

Разум услужливо подкидывает воспоминания: вот Шепард в передышках между миссиями забегает поболтать о пустяках за чашкой кофе, шутливо грозится, что, если Джокер не перестанет во время увольнений травить в барах на Цитадели байки про похождения бравой команды «Нормандии», будет брать его с собой на задания для пущего реализма рассказов; по-солдатски сурово, а оттого ещё более трогательно, заботится, чтобы он в очередной раз что-нибудь себе не сломал. Иногда она, смертельно уставшая, засыпает в кресле второго пилота, и Джокер не без восхищения замечает, как красиво её умиротворённое лицо.

Их отношения были чем-то большим, нежели отношения между командиром и подчинённым — связью, подобной связи пилота с его кораблём, — и поэтому Джокер ценил их так высоко.

Но с гибелью Эмбер привычная жизнь рушится, словно карточный домик от дуновения ветра: нет больше цели и лидера, а Альянс списывает лейтенанта Джеффа Моро на берег, несмотря на все заслуги. От безысходности он отправляется к сестре с отцом на Типтри, пьёт пиво, много читает и совершенно не представляет, куда двигаться дальше.

«Цербер» в один момент возвращает ему всё: смысл жизни, «Нормандию» и Шепард. Но, кажется, Эмбер уже не та, которую Джокер когда-то знал. И хотя она выглядит бодрой, готовой к работе и полной энтузиазма, почти при каждой их встрече её лицо искажается болезненной гримасой. Она избегает случайных столкновений и не приходит на мостик, предпочитая отдавать приказы по внутренней корабельной связи. Это задевает больше всего.

Приглашение Шепард дарит Джокеру надежду, что шанс наладить отношения не такой уж и призрачный, как представляется поначалу.

Алкера, холодная и безжизненная, встречает незваных гостей мрачным безмолвием: в ватной давящей тишине на покрытую толстой ледяной коркой землю медленно опускаются крупные, каждая размером с ноготь большого пальца, снежинки.

Эмбер выбирается из челнока первой и замирает, переступая с ноги на ногу на скрипящем снегу. В наушнике комм-линка Джокер слышит её хриплое дыхание и короткое «Джефф...», сорвавшееся на шёпот.

Вмёрзшие в скалы обломки корабля действительно выглядят жутко, и Шепард с Джокером некоторое время не шевелясь стоят бок о бок. Но Эмбер сбрасывает оцепенение и, быстро пробормотав что-то о просьбе адмирала Хакетта и жетонах, принадлежавших членам команды, отправляется копаться в мусоре. Джокер без лишних объяснений понимает, что Шепард хочет остаться наедине с собой, но всё же держит её в поле зрения, пока она дотошно осматривает каждый сохранившийся ящик и роется в кучах покорёженного металла.

Джокер ещё долго бродит по кладбищу: надолго замирает перед абсолютно целым «Мако», на свой страх и риск забирается в чудом уцелевший носовой отсек, где страшно воет ветер и скрипят проржавевшие переборки, и с любопытством заглядывает в чёрную трещину глубокой пропасти. Четверть часа спустя он сталкивается с Шепард у разломанного на части капитанского мостика. Эмбер стоит на коленях и держит узнаваемый шлем, всматриваясь в оплавленное затемнённое стекло лицевого щитка.

— Для меня прошло не два года, а две секунды, понимаешь? — поднимая взгляд, неожиданно говорит она и гладит шершавую карбоновую поверхность пальцами.

Джокер мотает головой, осторожно опускается рядом и вместо слов обнимает Шепард за плечи, заставляя выронить находку. Пусть он не сумеет понять, что чувствует человек, вернувшийся с того света, но он может помочь Эмбер с этим справиться.


End file.
